Happy Mother's Day
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: After a misunderstanding with the Louds, Clyde seemingly runs away. However, upon learning that Clyde was apparently kidnapped, Lincoln and the Louds must race to save their friend, while also asking a very important question: who did Clyde's dad adopt him from? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I was honestly surprised by the negative reception of "Change of Heart"; personally, I thought it was really good how Clyde tried to get over his obsessive crush on Lori. Plus, Lori and Leni dressed as each other was both hilarious and adorable.**

 **Anyway, a warning, this is rated T for some rather heavy themes. You have been warned.  
**

* * *

It was a nice Spring day in the town of Oakdale. People were out and about, enjoying the absence of Winter, before the insane heat of Summer.

At the local grocery store, a woman, who at first glance appeared to be in her late 50's/early 60's, was pushing a shopping cart to her car; it was quite full. In contrast, the parking lot was almost empty of people; plenty of cars, but the woman was essentially the only person seen.

As she got to her car, she heard a voice call out, "MOTHER SUPERIOR!" The woman turned, and her eyes went wide.

"Becky?" She asked in shock, as a much younger woman approached her, fury in her eyes.

* * *

In a bar on the outskirts of town, a few people stopped in before heading home from work. Most kept to themselves or with their friends, but a few sat at the bar and watched the news report on TV.

2 young gentlemen who appeared to be around 30 were some of the few watching the TV.

"This just in, the Oakdale Catholic Orphanage has reported that Shelia O'Bannon, their Mother Superior, has been missing for 2 days. Shelia was last seen in the Ruby's Supermarket on 8th Street on Monday around 1:00 PM. If you have any information on her whereabouts, please contact the police."

"Some people," One guy muttered, sipping his beer, "Kidnapping nuns. What lows won't people stoop to?" After a moment of silence, he looked at his friend, who was staring at the TV, which now had a picture of Mother Superior on it. "Yo, Earth to Monty! You ok there, bud?"

His friend, Monty, shook his head, snapping himself out of whatever trance he had been in. "Sorry, man, zoned out for a sec," He apologized, "I, uh, gotta use it." He got up and headed to the back of the bar, where the bathrooms were located.

There were 2 bathrooms, both for one person. Knocking on the door, Monty heard nothing, so he opened it and went inside. Upon trying to lock the door, he noticed the lock was busted. Rolling his eyes, he figured he'd be quick; hopefully if anyone needed to go while he was in there, they'd knock first.

After relieving himself, Monty started washing his hands when the door behind him opened. "Just a sec," He said over his shoulder, as he began drying his hands.

"Hey, best friend."

Monty froze. It had been over a decade, but he'd recognize that voice anywhere, and he thought he'd never hear it again. Before he could turn around, he saw something coming towards his head out of the corner of his eye. The blunt object collided with the back of his head and he dropped to the ground, out like a light.

Looking around, the lady yelled out, "Someone give me a hand, here? My friend had a bit too much to drink, and I can't carry him to the car by myself."

A well-meaning older gentleman, who had had a bit too much to drink, himself, helped the young woman carry her "friend" out to her car, where she tossed him in the backseat. She then thanked the man, before getting in the car and taking off. The man nodded, before turning and heading back inside the bar.

If the man had stuck around outside just a second longer, he may have heard a 'thunk' from the woman's trunk as she drove off.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday at the Loud house; meaning, of course, completely chaotic. Each of the Loud sisters was doing their own thing, happy to have the day off of school and life in general. A couple of them were upstairs, but most of them were outside. Mom and Dad were currently out running errands.

In the living room, Lincoln and Clyde were playing their newest video game, _Ace Savy in Total Cardtastrophe_. The two were happy to have some time to relax. Lincoln was surprised yet grateful that his sisters didn't have half-a-dozen activities to drag him to, and Clyde was just glad to be spending quality time with his best friend.

As they were fighting one of the first bosses, they heard, "That is literally ridiculous, Carol! How could he say no to you?" Lori came down stairs, talking to her former rival turned best friend Carol Pingrey on the phone. As she walked by the couch, Clyde surprisingly didn't freak out.

Oh, he almost did. But, remembering what all Leni had taught him, Clyde looked straight ahead, focusing solely on the TV. Once Lori walked into the kitchen, Clyde sighed in relief.

"You're getting better, bro," Lincoln smiled at his friend, "Not even a drop of blood from your nose."

Clyde smiled, "Well, I just figured it was about time, ya know? I still wanna marry Lori someday," Lincoln rolled his eyes at that, "But until that day comes, I'm fine just being her friend."

"Whatever you say, buddy," Lincoln chuckled, going back to the video game. After a couple more minutes, they finally beat the boss they were fighting.

"Bathroom break," Clyde said, getting up and heading up the stairs. Lincoln nodded, saying he would get them some sodas as he headed into the kitchen.

Clyde got to the bathroom and did his business. As he was washing his hands, he heard what sounded like something being thrown at the door. Curious, he opened it and stepped out…

Only to be knocked to the side as Lynn rushed past him. She zoomed into the bathroom on her roller skates, jumping in the tub to act as a roundabout which she used to zoom back out of the bathroom, her hockey stick swiping Clyde's feet out from under him as she swiped at the puck she had shot against the door, which Clyde had been standing right by. As Clyde staggered to his feet, Lynn zoomed by him again, causing Clyde to spin around uncontrollably.

Clyde lost track of where he was as he spun around, unable to get a solid footing. Finally, he crashed into something, hitting his head hard as he fell to the ground.

As Clyde held his throbbing head, he let out a groan of pain, "OOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Suddenly, something landed on Clyde's face. In his dazed state of mind, all he could tell was it was some article of cloth, likely a piece of clothing.

"OH…MY…GOOOOOOOODDDDD!"

Snapping out of his dazed state, Clyde realized Lori was standing in the doorway of her room, looking at him in shock. He then realized he was IN Lori's room, on the ground next to her dresser. And then, the look of horror/anger on Lori's face caused Clyde to put 2 and 2 together…

Slowly, Clyde reached up and grabbed the cloth off of his face, and sure enough, it was a pair of Lori's underwear.

"L…Lori, I c…can explain," Clyde stammered out. However, before he could say anything more, the rest of the family, drawn by Lori's cry, appeared in the doorway, and their eyes went wide upon seeing the McBride boy holding a pair of their oldest sister's panties.

* * *

"Inexcusable!" Howard shouted, "You crossed a line today, young man!"

Clyde was sitting on the Loud family couch as his fathers paced back and forth. Needless to say, as soon as they caught Clyde, Lori immediately called his parents and ratted him out (Lori stated it was one of the few times that "tattling" was acceptable). The 10 Loud siblings that were home (Lisa was at a conference) were standing on the stairs, all casting glares at Clyde. Even Lincoln was extremely disappointed with his friend.

"I mean, really, son!" Harold stated, trying not to yell a curse with all the young Louds present, "I get crushes, I really do! And I get wanting to be near them, and even their personal items. A bit weird, but not necessarily wrong. But PANTY RAIDING!? REALLY?!"

"Not to mention he was getting off!" Lori snapped, "I heard him moaning in pleasure as he smelled them!"

Lana quietly tugged Lincoln's sleeve, causing her brother to look down at her. "What's "getting off" mean?" She whispered curiously.

Lincoln, who only had a sliver of an idea himself, winced as he whispered back, "It's a teenager thing. I'll tell you when you're older." Lana merely shrugged as the two turned their attention back to Clyde and his parents.

"Son," Howard shook his head as he and Harold held each other's hands for support, "I won't lie, you've done some stupid things before. All kids do stupid things from time to time, nothing to be worried about. But this…this is too much. You are grounded for a month! And afterwards, if he'll even forgive you, then Lincoln will have to come to our house to hang out, because you clearly can't be trusted to come over here! And I'm sure Lynn and Rita will feel the same way when they hear about this."

"They'll be back from running errands in a little bit," Lori spoke up, still glaring bitterly at Clyde, "They said they'd be home by dinner at the latest."

"Well," Harold nodded, "Be sure to tell them what happened, and that we are handling our son appropriately."

"Will do," Lori nodded, "Just make sure that you teach that little pervert of yours some manners!" She cast one last glare at Clyde, before heading upstairs, muttering something about a lock on her dresser.

Clyde, who had stayed silent in shame this whole time, finally spoke up, "But…but Dads, this is a misunderstanding. I didn't-"

"Save it!" Howard held up his hand sternly, "Whatever you have to say, you can save it for the apology letter you're going to write Lori, as well as the one you're going to write Mr. and Mrs. Loud. Now, come on. Your father and I have to get back to the BnB. We've got a convention coming through tomorrow and have to get ready."

At that, both men reached down and grabbed one of their son's wrists, yanking him off the couch and towards the front door. As he was pulled out, Clyde cast one last look at the Louds, all of whom turned their backs on him.

As the front door slammed shut, Lincoln sighed. This would take some damage control. At the very least, he'd have to avoid his best friend for a while, and then, like Mr. McBride said, they'd have to stay at Clyde's house whenever they hung out, because none of the sisters (or his parents, for that matter) would likely want to see Clyde for quite some time. And even worse, this was NOT how Lincoln wanted Clyde to get over his crush on Lori: by Lori hating Clyde's guts.

"Why, Clyde?" Lincoln muttered miserably as he entered his room, "Why'd ya have to do the one thing that's almost impossible to forgive?"

* * *

That night, Clyde sat on his bed, his cat Nepurrtiti curled up on his lap. His fathers were at their BnB, getting things ready for the convention they mentioned. Clyde was, of course, ordered to stay in his room for the whole night. His dads said they WANTED to trust him, so they weren't gonna put any locks on the TV or lock away the sweets. They said he could have a glass of water and could leave his room to use the facilities, but that was it.

Understandably, Clyde was miserable. He had FINALLY been making strides to get over his obsessive crush on Lori, and now because of a misunderstanding, his best friend's family thought he was a creep. Being the sweet guy that he was, Clyde didn't feel any resentment towards Lynn, as she didn't mean to knock him into Lori's dresser, and she clearly hadn't been paying attention, hence the reason she didn't come to his defense. But still, it hurt knowing that everything had gone down like it had because of a simple accident.

He looked over to his desk, where two sheets of paper lay. One was to be an apology to Lori for doing something so perverted and heinous, the other was for Mr. and Mrs. Loud, apologizing for breaking their trust after they invited him into their home. As he thought it over, Clyde figured he would at least TRY to explain what happened. If after one try they didn't believe him, then he would apologize and work to rebuild their trust in him.

Gently slipping the sleeping kitten from his lap onto his pillow, Clyde hopped off his bed and grabbed his walkie, which was on his desk. Taking a deep breath, Clyde pressed the button, "Nosebleeder to Man-with-a-plan. Come in, Man-with-a-plan."

After a minute of silence, Lincoln's voice finally crackled through the walkie, "Clyde, I can only say this once: Lori is never going to have feelings for you. I would say that, at least up until today, she did love you…LIKE A BROTHER. In fact, I'm sure that's how all my sisters see- er, SAW you. Anyway, you need to accept that your feelings for Lori are just your first real crush, NOT true love. So please, stay away from my house for the time being, and after you're done being grounded, we can hang out at your place and I can help you rebuild my family's trust. Actually, after a week or so for Lori and them to cool down, I'll start doing some damage control for you. But please, use this month of grounding to think over what Leni taught you. Goodnight, Clyde. And just know, I'm not angry with you, but I am a bit disappointed."

At that, Clyde's face fell. Even Lincoln had all but given up on him. As Clyde thought over what Lincoln had told him, his door creaked open. Instantly, Clyde shoved the walkie down the side of his pants, not wanting to get caught using it while grounded.

"Dad?" He nervously called out, "I was…uh…just getting up to use the bathroom." Clyde hated to lie, but he was nervous about getting in even more trouble than he already was.

At the sound of his voice, the door stopped, and Clyde heard someone shuffling off down the hall. Curious, Clyde got up and went to his door. Peaking out, he saw the hallway was still completely dark. At that moment, Clyde heard a 'thump' from the living room, almost as if someone bumped into the couch.

Clyde nervously walked out, hoping one of his dads was just really tired and stumbling around. He didn't WANT to think about the possibility of a burglar, but you could never be too careful.

"Dad? Dad?" The timid child called out nervously, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Carefully stepping into the living room, Clyde looked around, but saw no one. He headed to the kitchen, thinking maybe they were in there; though who exactly "they" were was still a mystery.

As Clyde stepped into the kitchen and turned on the light, he heard someone rush up behind him. Before he could even move, he felt he "whack" of something smack against the back of his head. He fell to the ground, his vision slowly going dark.

As Clyde blacked out, he heard his assailant crouch down to his level and rub his head. "Aww, did the baby get an owie?" The woman cooed, "Don't worry, Mommy's here."

* * *

 **So, two people were kidnapped. Then due to an accident, everyone thought Clyde was panty raiding Lori. Followed by this, our dear, beloved nerd was also kidnapped.**

 **What's going on? Who kidnapped Clyde and those other people? Who** _ **are**_ **those other two people? Maybe find out next time.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, quite the interesting reception to the first chapter. And sorry for the delay. Well, here's chap 2.  
**

* * *

Lisa sighed as she got off the bus and headed home. It had been a nice conference, where she got to converse with people of a similar intellect. She was sad it was over, but also somewhat happy to be home.

As she walked up the front steps of her house, she found that it was oddly quiet. Despite not needing to, she looked at her phone to confirm the day was in fact Sunday. So why was her house quiet?

Opening the door, Lisa saw Luan and Leni sitting on the couch watching TV, the latter holding Lily. She noticed that despite being absorbed in whatever they were watching, the older girls seemed somewhat troubled. Lisa thought nothing of it as she greeted them before heading into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she saw Lucy and the twins at the table, making snacks. They, too, had somber looks on their faces. Again, Lisa thought nothing of it as she grabbed a juice box and made her way upstairs.

Upon getting to the top of the stairs, she could hear Luna and Lynn in their rooms, each doing their respective passions. Luna was strumming a guitar, but seemed to be trying to play the blues; Lynn was roughly hitting her punching bag, muttering some not-so-nice words while she did so. Lisa again had to admit this was odd behavior. She almost walked into Lynn's room to ask what was going on, when Lori threw her door open.

"LINCOLN, GET IN HERE!"

At the other end of the hall, Lincoln timidly opened his door and peered out. Upon seeing his oldest sister glaring at him, he immediately shut his door. Lori growled as she stomped down the hall and threw her brother's door open, stepping inside before slamming it shut.

Despite knowing it was wrong, Lisa walked over and placed her ear on Lincoln's door and listened. Despite yelling a moment ago, Lori was now keeping quiet as she spoke to her brother.

"Alright, Lincoln, listen up and listen GOOD!" Lori snapped, and Lisa could hear Lincoln gulp, "I'm only gonna say this ONCE: your pervy little friend crossed a line yesterday, and just when I was beginning to think he was ok. Now, I know Clyde is like a brother to you, but I am your sister. So, you have to choose: him or me."

"W…what?" Lincoln asked timidly, and Lisa's eyes went wide. Clyde had crossed a line? What had he done? As far as Lisa could remember, Clyde had actually been making strides to getting over his obsessive crush on her oldest female sibling.

"You heard me!" Lori snapped, "You can't be his friend and my brother at the same time, so choose! NOW!"

"N…no!" Lincoln said defiantly, and Lisa silently said goodbye to her only male sibling.

"What did you just say?" Lori growled dangerously.

"I said no!" Lincoln snapped back, "I love both of you. So what if Clyde made a poor error in judgement? He's still my best friend. Now, get the HECK out of my room!"

Lisa wisely stepped back into her room as Lincoln's door was thrown open, Lori looking absolutely furious as she stomped back to her room. Lincoln nervously looked at her retreating form, before sighing as he shut his door.

Ok, Lisa had to figure out what was going on NOW! She closed her door and made her way to her bed. She pressed a hidden button, which caused her bed to raise up and placed itself against the wall, the underside being a giant TV. She typed on the keyboard underneath it, going to yesterday's feed.

The whole family knew about Lisa's hidden cameras planted throughout the house, but no one had ever done anything about them. They just decided to assume that Lisa was not watching them in private, precious moments, even though they knew this was likely not true.

As Lisa zoomed through the morning tapes, she paused when she saw Clyde arrive. She quickly resumed fast-forwarding through them playing video games, pausing again when she saw Lori walk downstairs and Clyde NOT freak out. Following this, a couple more minutes of game playing, before Clyde went upstairs to use the bathroom.

As Lisa watched the next 5 minutes of video (alternating between a few cameras as she did so), her eyes went wide in shock.

* * *

A few minutes later, the entire family was gathered in Lisa's room. Her TV was on display, no attempt to hide it.

"Family units, I have gathered you here for something very important," Lisa said, as she pulled up the footage she was looking for.

"Whatever this is, it'd better be quick!" Lori snapped, "I am NOT in the mood to be in the same household, let alone the same room as that little traitor!" Lori and Lincoln were standing at opposite ends of the group, though Lincoln still shrunk underneath his oldest sister's glare.

"Yes, about that," Lisa said uneasily, "I need to ask that each of you will stay put for what I'm about to show you. It's very important."

"Is everything ok, Lisa?" Rita asked her daughter nervously. Lori was already pretty upset; last thing either parent wanted was more anger in their household.

"Not yet, but it will be," Lisa replied, as she pressed PLAY.

 _The video showed Clyde enter the bathroom. A minute later, Lynn's hockey puck was shot against the door. Clyde stepped out, and Lynn zoomed past him into the bathroom, using the tub to shoot around, knocking the puck out from under Clyde's feet, before knocking into him as he stood up._

 _The collision caused Clyde to spin around uncontrollably into Lori and Leni's room, before crashing into Lori's dresser. As he let out a groan of pain, a pair of Lori's underwear fell from the top drawer onto Clyde's face._

Lisa paused the video as she looked to her family, who all had shocked looks on their faces. While they all looked surprised, Lisa noticed that her only brother and oldest sister looked horrifically guilty.

"What kind of friend am I?" Lincoln asked after a moment.

"What kind of monster am I?" Lori gasped, "Clyde wasn't being a perv, it was an accident. And…and it wasn't a moan of pleasure, it was a groan of pain. I just…I just jumped to conclusions without hearing him out." Lori looked down in shame, "I'm a horrible person."

"At least you're not his best friend," Lincoln sighed, "I didn't even think about jumping to his defense or hearing him out. I just grouped myself in with the rest of you, like some type of mob mentality. I owe Clyde a huge apology."

"Not as big of a one as I do," Lori said, still staring at the video screen.

"We ALL owe him an apology," Lynn spoke up, "Especially me. If I had been paying attention-"

"And NOT playing sports in the house," Her father interjected, causing a sheepish grin to appear on Lynn's face.

"Right," Lynn nodded, "If I hadn't done that, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm gonna call Harold and Howard right now and inform them of this," Rita said, pulling out her cell phone.

At that moment, however, a knocking was heard at the front door. As Rita and Lynn Sr. made their way downstairs, Rita dialed up Harold's number. As they descended to the first floor, they suddenly heard a faint ringtone from behind the front door. Looking at each other in confusion, Rit opened the front door, revealing Harold and Howard standing on the front porch, both looking absolutely awful as Harold pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Fellas, what are you doing here? And what's wrong?" Lynn Sr. asked in concern.

The McBrides looked at each other with deep sorrow, before turning to the Louds and sputtering out, "Clyde ran away!"

* * *

10 minutes later, the Louds were all gathered in their living room, listening as Mr. and Mr. McBride explained what had happened.

"…and when I went to wake him up, his room was empty," Howard sighed in misery, "I even found this note."

He handed a single piece of paper to Rita, who held it as all her kids gathered around and silently read it.

 _Dads,_

 _What happened today showed me that you don't care about me. I didn't do that horrible thing, yet you wouldn't even give me the chance to explain myself. As such, I am leaving for a better life with hopefully better parents. Goodbye forever._

 _-Clyde_

"That…that doesn't sound like Clyde," Lincoln looked at the letter in shock.

"But that's his handwriting," Lisa spoke up, causing everyone to look at her, "What? I may one day need to do some things that require the permission of someone who does not like me. Of course I have studied all of your penmanship so I may perfectly forge it should the need arise. Same goes for all your closest friends and love interests."

"As creepy as that may sound, Lisa's right," Howard spoke up, "I'd know Clyde's handwriting anywhere."

"Same," Harold nodded, as he tried not to break down crying as Rita handed him back the letter.

"Well, have you called the police?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"We were going to," Harold explained, "But first we wanted to check if Clyde had come here, maybe to try and apologize for what he did before he left."

At that, the Loud family all shot each other uneasy looks.

"Er…" Lori spoke up, looking down and rubbing her hands together, "About that…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Harold and Howard exited Lisa's room, having just watched the video of what actually happened when Clyde had supposedly been "panty raiding" Lori. Needless to say, both felt even crummier that they already had.

"We were ashamed of him," Howard choked out a sob, "But he didn't even do anything."

"What kid of fathers are we?" Harold couldn't hold it in anymore, and the waterworks started rushing out as he threw his arms around his husband, the two of them holding each other close. It broke the Louds' hearts to see them like this.

"Look, we're gonna find him, then we're gonna make it up to him," Lincoln said, a look of determination in his eyes, "I'm gonna call the guys, see if any of them have seen Clyde."

"We can ride our bikes around town, see if we see him," Lynn spoke up, Lana and Luan nodding.

"I can ride my princess car, too," Lola said.

"I can have Fangs spread the word to the other creatures of the night," Lucy added.

"And I'll take Vanzilla and drive around some of Clyde's favorite places," Lori said, looking down in shame.

"You don't have to do that," Harold said gratefully.

Rita smiled as she placed a hand on both the McBride's shoulder, "Clyde is like another son to us. We're more than happy to help."

Howard said, "And we really appreciate it."

Lynn Sr. spoke up, "How about we all try to track him down, then meet back here in a couple hours? If we haven't found him by then…" He paused and sighed, "We'd better call the police."

Everyone nodded, before heading downstairs, save for Lisa, who said she would stay and hack the street cams and security cameras to try and see if she could find Clyde.

The four parents (and Lily) headed out on foot to try and locate Clyde, while the oldest Loud girls got in either Vanzilla or on their bikes, with Lola and Lana getting in the princess car. From her room, Lucy spoke to Fangs, who then flew off, at which point she got out her Ouija Board to ask the spirits for help. In his room, Lincoln began dialing up the rest of his and Clyde's friends.

All the while, the oldest and the only son of the Louds both felt like the worst people on the planet, both hoping they would get the chance to make things right.

* * *

"…and then we spent the last couple hours searching around town for him, to no avail," Howard sighed, as one of the police officers took some notes.

"And you say that he ran away because of a misunderstanding?" The officer writing things down, Officer Flynn, asked, looking at the two men curiously.

"I can explain that," Lori sighed. It was about dinner time, and the Louds and McBrides had met up at the McBride household after having no luck finding Clyde anywhere. As such, they had called the police.

Officer Flynn took detailed notes as Lori explained (with Lynn piping up, too, when it came to her part) about what had happened the previous day, and how said events clearly contributed to Clyde running away.

"I just feel so awful," Lori sighed in misery, "Clyde's a good kid, and even though his crush on me could get to be a little much at times, I shouldn't have just assumed he did that without hearing his side of the story."

"And we should have trusted our son," Harold sighed, equally as miserable.

"Well, we'll put the word out," the other cop, Officer Maxwell, spoke up, "We'll find your boy. Don't worry."

The McBride's nodded, and after a couple more statements, the police left. Harold invited the Louds to stay for dinner, but none of them felt like cooking, so they ordered Chinese, which they ate in silence.

* * *

It had been a week since Clyde ran away, and Lincoln had never felt more depressed. He had had to tell his friends at school what had happened, and a few of them were actually disgusted that he didn't try to stick up for Clyde during the argument. A few others, however, were sympathetic to the Loud boy's plight, and wished him condolences.

As for Lori, she, too, had been receiving mixed reactions when people found out (it had made the news, and knowing that Lori's brother was friends with Clyde caused her friends to ask some questions). A couple were shocked that Clyde had NOT in fact panty-raided Lori, while others were disappointed that Lori would jump to conclusions without hearing the whole story.

Lynn had also been grouped in with her brother and oldest sister, seeing as it was revealed that she had caused the misunderstanding. At the very least, she, along with the majority of the rest of the sisters, was able to float under the radar with this whole thing.

As Lincoln was getting ready for bed on that Friday night, he thought back to how much had changed in just a week.

"Was it really just last Saturday that all this happened?" He muttered, as he changed into his pajamas and hopped into bed. Understandably, Lincoln hadn't been sleeping much, as the guilt over causing Clyde to run away was really getting to him.

As all the lights in the house turned off, Lincoln grabbed Bun-Bun, his cherished childhood stuffed rabbit, and clutched the toy tightly as he let a couple tears fall. Clyde was the brother Lincoln had always wanted, and yet when the time came, he treated Clyde…almost like how his sisters treat him. Lincoln wasn't cruel or bitter, but the family had in recent weeks acknowledged that they were slightly dysfunctional, and were trying to work on it. One thing that they had accepted was that the girls tended to gang up on Lincoln whenever he screwed up or they wanted something.

Lincoln shook his head. The family was working on themselves, and now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. All that mattered was that there were times the sisters, whether intentionally or not, made Lincoln feel like garbage, and that was exactly how he had made Clyde feel. Not considering his feelings, acting in some sort of a mob mentality, and just assuming he was wrong for no real reason other than he was the odd man out.

"If there was an award for universe's worst best friend ever, I'd win it in a landslide," Lincoln sighed miserably as he closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. At the very least, tomorrow was Saturday, so the guilt-induced insomnia wouldn't bother Lincoln too much, as he could spend all day in bed.

As Lincoln lay in his room, trying to relax his mind, he thought he heard crackling. He tried to ignore it, but whatever it was kept crackling. He briefly wondered if whatever it was was coming from one of his sister's room (god they needed to work on their walls), but after listening, could tell it was coming from HIS room. Lincoln figured maybe his alarm or laptop needed a change of batteries. For now, he'd take the batteries OUT, and deal with it in the morning.

Lincoln got out of bed and did just that, and he thought he was in the clear. However, as he lay back down and turned his light off, the crackling started again.

"UGH!" Lincoln threw his covers off and turned on his light, looking all around. He was seriously considering taking any and all electrical devices he had in his room and throwing them out the window. He looked all around, wondering what it was…when his eyes rested upon his walkie, laying by the side of his dresser.

Lincoln wasn't someone who was overly eager or a natural downer, but he was just so scared that having hope in this situation would hurt even worse if it failed. But he couldn't stop himself. He reached down and picked up the walkie, the crackling growing louder as he held it to his ear. He timidly pressed the button and asked, "Clyde?"

More crackling, and Lincoln shook the walkie, even stepping onto his bed to see if that could boost the signal. It did. And what Lincoln heard made his blood run cold.

Though distorted, Clyde's voice rang out, "…need help! I've been kidnapped by some lunatic! Lincoln, please help!"

* * *

 **So, the Louds are caught up, and Lincoln and Lori feel awful, as do Clyde's dads. And now, Lincoln may have found out the shocking truth.**

 **And yes, this story made reference to my previous story, "A Bit Dramatic for my Taste", where the family agrees they need to work on fixing their issues.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Kinda took these past few months off to touch up a few things.**

 **Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Clyde felt the worst headache he had ever had, and there was a faint ringing in his ears as he regained consciousness. He sat up and looked around, confused.

His glasses were off, so everything was blurry. He looked around for them, but couldn't find them anywhere. As his vision started to clear as best it could, Clyde realized he was in a bedroom, on a mattress.

As he went to swing his legs over the side of the bed, Clyde grunted at how heavy his legs suddenly felt. Looking at them as hard as he could, Clyde swore it looked like…cinderblocks were taped to his feet. In fact, it looked like his feet were completely covered in tape, making sure the cinderblocks would stay in place. Reaching down to feel them to see if he was seeing things right, Clyde paused as he realized something was taped to his hands. Bringing them to his face and squinting hard, Clyde could tell that they were oven mitts; like the cinderblocks, the oven mitts were taped to his hands, duct taped multiple times around his wrists.

"Hello?" Clyde yelled out, only to wince in pain at how dry his throat was; it felt like he hadn't drank anything in days.

Not hearing anyone walking towards the room he was in (as his loss of sight made his other sense sharper), Clyde focused on where he was. He was in a modern-sized bedroom, with a door, a closet, and a window. The bed was propped up against the wall across from the closet. Clyde grabbed his right leg and pulled, swinging it over the bed, only to grunt as he immediately felt floor; there was no bedspread underneath him, only a mattress.

Sighing, Clyde brought his left leg over the mattress and focused on standing up. It took a few seconds, but he was finally able to do it. Shuffling over to the window, Clyde looked out of it; though his vision was still blurry, he could tell it was sunny outside. From what Clyde could tell, he was apparently on the second floor of a house on a fairly normal looking street. There were a couple houses across the street, and in one of the yards, Clyde could see what looked like a kid playing with a dog.

"HELLO?!" Clyde yelled out, tapping on the glass, hoping to get the kid's attention. However, despite how much he tapped (and banged) on the window, the kid didn't look up, instead continuing to rub his dog's belly.

"SWEETIE, ARE YOU UP? IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" A woman's voice yelled throughout the house. Clyde turned to look over his shoulder in worry. Even though it had been quick and he still felt an ache through his head, he could instantly tell that that was the voice of the woman who had knocked him out when she broke into his house.

Clyde stood in place for a moment, slightly worried. He then turned back to the window and started banging on it again, hoping to get the kid's attention.

"Clyde, Sweetie, stop banging on the window and come downstairs." Clyde nearly wet himself as he could hear the woman's voice right outside his door, "You father needs to leave for work soon, so come tell him goodbye."

Clyde stopped banging and warily made his way towards the door. His dads had told him that in case he was ever kidnapped, follow the kidnapper's rules so they don't get mad, while making sure to look for the opportune moment to escape. Clyde could do that; clearly this woman was unhinged, and had blinded and immobilized him so he could act as her son. Thinking it over, Clyde knew there were dozens of possibilities, but most likely it was along the lines of this woman was a bigot who lost her son in an accident, and upon seeing Clyde being raised by two dads, decided to kidnap him to "replace" her deceased son. That may not have been close to what was actually happening, but Clyde didn't have any other theories.

Clyde hesitantly (and clumsily) opened the door. On the other side stood a woman of average build. Squinting his eyes, Clyde could tell she was Caucasian with black hair, and appeared to be wearing a red dress suit.

"Come along, Sweetie," She said, smiling a wide smile as she reached down and, with surprising strength, pick Clyde up and carried him, bridal style, down the hall and down some stairs. As he was carried, Clyde looked around; they appeared to be in a normal house, blue-and-white-striped walls with some pictures hanging on them, purple carpet, a couple plants here and there. There were a few others doors in the hallway, but they were closed. Downstairs also appeared to be normal, with the front door in front of the stairs; the woman turned to the right, heading into the dining room.

She set Clyde down in front of two other people, who also appeared to be immobilized. Squinting, Clyde could tell they were a young gentleman and an older lady, both tied to reclining chairs and wearing blindfolds. Looking around, Clyde noticed that the backs of the recliners were cut out and replaced with…trash bags? As Clyde leaned forward to look at them, a fowl smell caught his nose, and he instantly knew what the trash bags were for.

"Honey," The woman spoke up, "Clyde wanted to say goodbye before you left for work." She then reached forward and took the man's lips off. Clyde figured it was some kind of gag made to keep him quiet while looking like he was smiling.

"LET US GO, YOU CRAY B*TCH!" The man snapped, lightly thrashing, "HELP, ANYBODY!"

"Of course I'll let you go," The woman said, hugging him, "And I'll gladly help you to the car." She then turned to Clyde, "Well, tell your father goodbye, Sweetie. He's gotta go bring home the bacon." She then began pushing the recliner out of the room, likely to the garage so she could give the impression that he had left for work. "Talk to Gramma," She called over her shoulder.

Clyde turned to the older woman. Like the man, he noticed that she had some kind of gag in (likely a combination of a pacifier-gag and wax-lips). Clyde didn't know what to say or do here, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Hello, Gramma?"

"MMmmm mmmhh mmmmmhhhh!" The lady shook her head back and forth, trying to respond. Clyde frowned. But then, an idea occurred to him.

He reached forward and placed a hand on the lady's knee. He turned towards where the woman had gone and didn't see her yet. He turned back to Gramma and whispered, "Can you hear and understand me? Grunt once for no, twice for yes."

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm!" The woman grunted, while also nodding.

"Ok," Clyde sighed in relief, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Mmmm!" Gramma grunted once and shook her head.

"Do you know the woman who is keeping us here?"

Gramma actually stayed silent for a moment, before she finally grunted twice and nodded.

"Do you know WHY she has you, me, and that gentleman here?"

Gramma grunted THREE times and tilted her head side to side.

"Maybe?" Clyde asked, at which Gramma grunted twice and nodded. "Ok," Clyde sighed, "I'm a little incapacitated, so I'm gonna TRY to remove your gag. I've got cinderblocks on my feet and oven mitts taped to my hands, and I'm blind as a bat without my glasses, so give me a sec. Ok?"

Gramma grunted twice and nodded, and a second later felt Clyde start to crawl on her, using one hand to push down on her leg while reaching for her gag with the other. She felt the oven mitt lightly brush her chin.

Clyde tried to grip the gag, but it wasn't easy. After a moment, he finally managed to get a grip on it…

"Clyde, darling, whatever are you doing?"

He was suddenly picked up, lifted off of the older lady by the woman who was acting as his "mother".

"Sweetie, you gotta be careful, Gramma's old and fragile. She could break under your weight. Now, come along, time for breakfast." She carried him to the kitchen, and Clyde looked back at Gramma, sighing.

* * *

As Clyde ate breakfast, the woman, "Mommy" as she asked him to call her, explained that after that "horrible scandal", she was taking him out of school to homeschool him. Clyde didn't even bother asking her to explain; he knew that he wasn't leaving for anything. And neither was she, meaning yelling as loud as possible for the neighbors to hear him was also out of the question.

"So, Mommy," Clyde said hesitantly, "What's first on the lesson plan for today?"

"Well, first I figured we'd go over some pre-algebra," She explained while munching on her toast, "After all, you've always been advanced." At this she paused and sighed sweetly, "Just like I always knew you'd be."

"Right," Clyde sighed, finishing up his breakfast, which Mommy then took to the sink, before coming back and picking him up again, carrying him to the living room, where she got started on the day's lessons.

Despite being incapacitated, Clyde was actually able to follow along fairly well. However, he quickly realizing it didn't matter what he said, as he was always "right".

"What is 25 times 25?"

"Um…2500?" Clyde guessed, never having been too good at math.

"Correct!"

Clyde had a feeling that was NOT correct, but he wasn't gonna question it. Their next subject was Social Studies.

"What's the capital of our country?"

"Washington BC. Wait, I mean-"

"Correct! Who was our first president?"

"George…" Clyde paused at this. It had truly been a slip of the tongue on the last answer, but something told him this woman wasn't exactly concerned with him getting the answers RIGHT, so much as giving him the school experience, "George Bush."

"Correct! Who discovered electricity?"

Clyde frowned at realizing he was right, before answering, "Abraham Lincoln."

"Correct again, Sweetie!" Mommy beamed at him, "You're so smart!"

Clyde shook his head. Like all kids he wasn't the biggest fan of school, but at the very least he wanted to actually TRY. This crazy lady clearly had no interest in doing that.

After a long day of "lessons", it was time for dinner. Mommy went and dragged Gramma into the kitchen, before exclaiming, "I think I hear your father pulling up." She then headed out to the garage, leaving the two alone yet again.

"She's crazy," Clyde said to the older woman, "She's clearly set on keeping us here for as long as possible. I…I don't know what to do. I'm sorry."

Gramma merely grunted in what Clyde could tell was meant to be an understanding tone. At that moment, Mommy came back, wheeling in Father's recliner.

"I made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner!" She exclaimed, as she walked over to the stove to get the food. Thankfully it smelled good, though Clyde was wary at eating it. Feeling his stomach grumble (the toast he'd eaten at breakfast having been long since digested), he reluctantly dug in. After all, he was already kidnapped and incapacitated, so why would she need to drug the food?

As Clyde ate, Mommy took the tape off of Father and Gramma's mouths and began feeding them. Of course, this was a little tricky due to the profanity that kept flying out of Father's mouth, but Mommy didn't pay any mind to it, just feeding him like one would a toddler. Gramma didn't even try to speak, likely knowing it would be futile.

After dinner (which was pretty good, in Clyde's opinion), Mommy picked Clyde up and carried him up to his room, tucking him in.

"Goodnight, my little angel," She said, pecking Clyde on the forehead.

Clyde merely responded with a desolate, "G'nite," before closing his eyes, half-hoping when he opened them next, he'd be back in his own bed, with this all having been nothing but a jacked-up nightmare.

At that, Mommy made her way out of the room, closing (and locking) the door behind her.

* * *

The rest of the week was the same for Clyde: get up, fake family breakfast, fake school, fake family dinner, Mommy acting unhinged, Gramma and Father demanding to be let go whenever their mouths were uncovered.

Every morning he tried to get the neighbor's attention, but the kid never looked up from petting his dog's belly. Clyde had to wonder if Mommy had paid off the neighbors to completely ignore anything strange coming from her house.

Clyde stayed in his pajamas, though every other night was bath night. At least he was staying clean, even if some random lady was bathing him like a toddler.

Finally, on Friday, after a week of this madness, Clyde was about to lose it. The way this crazy lady was acting like nothing was wrong, like she HADN'T kidnapped him and the others, just made him want to scream.

Gramma and Clyde were currently sitting in the living room, watching TV that evening. By some luck, Mommy had apparently NOT shopped for the long-term, so after dinner she had to run out and get some food. She had, of course, made a big show of locking the door behind her, telling the others she was just running to the store at the end of the block and would only be a half-hour at most.

Of course Clyde had thought about trying to remove Gramma's gag again, or even going out into the garage and trying to get answers from Father (Mommy had force fed both rather quickly at every meal, so they didn't have time to say much other than curses and death threats). Sadly, he decided against it, knowing Mommy would be very sore if she caught him when she got back.

Feeling nature start to call, Clyde got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom; he didn't have to GO, but with the cinderblocks, he knew it'd take him a good few minutes to walk to the bathroom, so better to get started sooner rather than later.

As he walked, Clyde sighed miserably; he'd watched the news with his dads, as well as some (mature, he really shouldn't have been watching them) cop shows with Lincoln and the guys, so he was well aware of kidnapping. But still, he never thought HE of all people would be taken. So far Mommy hadn't done anything to hurt him, though he had overheard her and Father "talking" when she would take him to the garage every morning.

Paying attention, Clyde had noticed that Father and Mommy likely knew each other; there was also some notable coldness to Gramma, as well. But why was HE here? Again, Clyde had a few ideas, but none were concrete. Really, he should try to get Gramma or Father's mouths free so he could ask them some questions, because it really didn't feel like the crazy lady had taken him at random.

Finally getting to the bathroom, Clyde groaned as he knew this was going to be a hassle with his hands trapped in these over mitts. Still better than having Mommy here "helping" him. Struggling with his pajama bottoms, Clyde got them undone, letting them drop to his ankles.

*thud*

Clyde froze at hearing the light thud. Had he bumped into something and knocked it over? Squinting, Clyde looked around, before his gaze fell to the floor…and his heart leapt out of his chest.

It was his walkie.

Clyde knew this may be his only shot. Taking a deep breath, he quickly began gnawing at the tape around his hands, desperate to get it off so he could remove the oven mitt and be able to use his walkie.

After a good couple minutes, Clyde finally succeeded. He quickly shook off the over mitt before reaching down and grabbing the walkie. He shook it a few times before pressing the button and speaking.

"Lincoln! Are you there? Linc?"

He could only hear faint static and knew the batteries were likely almost gone, so he grabbed the bathroom sink and pulled himself up, saying the first thing that came to mind, "I hope you're hearing this, buddy, I really need help! I've been kidnapped by some lunatic! Lincoln, please help!"

At that moment, Clyde's other hand, still trapped in the oven mitt, finally slipped, and he fell to the ground, hitting his chin on the sink as he did so.

Lightly dazed, Clyde reached for the walkie, finding it dented from the fall. He shook the walkie back and forth, knowing the mixed signal and batteries dying were not good. He could only hope that Lincoln had heard his message.

"Clyde, sweetie?" Clyde froze and felt his blood run cold as he turned and saw Mommy standing there, a frown on her face. "What is that?" She asked, glaring down at the walkie.

"Um…" Clyde knew he was in trouble, serious trouble as she advanced towards him. He silently prayed that Lincoln would be able to help.

* * *

Clyde's prayers were answered…sort of.

In the Loud house, in Lincoln's room, the entire family was staring at the walkie in shock. Due to their paper-thin walls, most of them had been awakened by the walkie, and all came running at Lincoln's shouts. They had each heard Clyde's panicked message.

"Things…just got a LOT more intense," Lincoln muttered, as Lori was already on the phone dialing 911.

* * *

 **So, Clyde has discovered just how unhinged his kidnapper is, and has now attempted to call for help. Hopefully the Louds will be able to answer the call and find him!**

 **R &R**


End file.
